A technology of registering a common printing job in a plurality of printers and executing a printing of the printing job by one of the plurality of printers is well known. For example, related-art discloses a technology of registering a same secure job in each of a plurality of printers and starting printing of the secure job after authentication is performed by one of the plurality of printers.
However, the related-art printing system has the following problems. When the printing job is registered in volatile memories of the respective printers, data is lost when the printer is turned off. Accordingly, it is preferable to register the printing job in non-volatile memories of the respective printers so as to improve certainty of the printing. However, the non-volatile memory is more expensive than the volatile memory with respect to cost per unit data amount. Thus, it is not preferable to simply use the non-volatile memory. That is, a tradeoff problem in that, when all printers use the volatile memory, the certainty of the printing is deteriorated, and when many printers use the non-volatile memory, the efficiency in the use of the memory is lowered, is caused.